


Take Care of You, Take Care of Me

by chubzzy



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Babysitter!Anakin, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Leia and Luke are Kenobis now, M/M, Obi-Wan is 29, Older Man/Younger Man, Safe Sane and Consensual, Single Dad!Obi-Wan, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, anakin is 19
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubzzy/pseuds/chubzzy
Summary: Obi-Wan figured that sleeping with his children's baby sitter would be considered wildly inappropriate, but there was something about the ever-so caring, intelligent, and absolutely sinful Anakin Skywalker that fizzled out all reason from his mind.ORAnakin is cute baby sitter and Obi-Wan can't help himself.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haha :,) this is absolute garbage! BUT, I miss them so I'm writing smutty goodness.  
> (sorry dad you got me into star wars and this is what ive done with it)

Obi-Wan fiddled with his keys outside his front door as he listened to his children’s echoing laughter. A small smile flitted his face as he let the stress of today flow out of him and unlocked the door.

He was immediately greeted with screams of, “daddy!” and two six-year-olds bounding towards him to jump into his arms. He pushed his shoulder bag back just in time to catch them both in his arms. They giggled and his gave a chuckle of his own. 

“Did you guys have fun today?” Luke and Leia pouted when he began putting them down, but with the chance to talk about their day, their disdain was quickly casted away.

“ _ So  _ much fun!,” Leia squealed, “Ani let me braid his hair!” Her eyes sparkled and she jittered with excitement.”

“And,” added Luke, “he helped me make paper airplanes!” Obi-Wan chuckled and looked around the living room to see several crumpled paper airplanes on the floor. 

“I know, I know,” Obi-Wan looked towards the kitchen at the voice and felt his breath hitch. Anakin was wearing a black t-shirt- some sort of band shirt, he presumed and a pair of fitted ripped jeans. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but acknowledge the boys handsomeness, a common problem as of lately. “I planned on cleaning it before you came home, _but_ these two just had to show me their piloting skills.”

“Oh, blame the children do you?” Anakin shook his head and gave him a small smile. 

“Hey, you guys wanna help me set the table?” Luke and Leia nodded at Anakin and ran to the kitchen. He yelled that he’d be there in a minute and focused his attention back on Obi-Wan “I made dinner, I figured you didn’t eat at work. Speaking of which, how was work.” While he spoke Anakin made his way towards Obi-Wan and helped him shrug off his coat. This had been their routine for about 6 months now and neither of them could complain.

“Thank you. As always, your assumptions are correct.” He gave a sigh and scrubbed his hands over his forehead and into his hair. “Work was fine just stressful. I’ve been trying to get my topic permitted by the head of research, but Windu isn’t having it.”

Anakin frowned and fixed Obi-Wan’s hair that he just messed up. 

“That sucks. But, hey,” he removed his hand and gave a smile, “I made spaghetti and there is a cup of tea with your name on it in the kitchen, okay?” 

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. He appreciated this man so much. Anakin had started working for him about a year before and since then his life was almost a breeze. The kids loved him and he loved them. He cooked and cleaned without even being asked and his was a nice companion. 

_ Maybe too nice, _ Obi-Wan thought. He shook his head and pushed those thoughts in the farthest part of his mind. He knew how he felt about the baby sitter, but now was not the time to delve into that mess. So, he made his way into the kitchen and helped Anakin set the table.

* * *

By them time dinner was done it was about eight in the evening and Obi-Wan felt comfortably full and absolutely exhausted. They had all gathered on the couch to watch some cartoons with the kids. He could hear their quiet giggles and Anakin’s whispered commentary and combined with his lax state, he dozed off.

He doesn’t know how long he was out, but he awoke to a gentle hand on his shoulder. Anakin.

“Hey, I put the kids to sleep. They had their baths earlier and don’t worry they brushed their teeth, I even watched them.”

Obi-Wan nodded dazedly and smiled. “Thank you, Anakin. Seriously, you’ve been such a huge help. I couldn’t do any of this without you.”

They young man chuckled and shook his head. “You are a strong independent man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you don’t need me.”

“But, I want you.” Obi-Wan froze at his wording and stared in horror at Anakin. “Like, I w-want your help Luke and Leia and stuff.” His voice came out rushed and he gave an awkward laugh.

Anakin gave a laugh of his own. “Thank you. Now, I do have to go. You should go to bed. In your  _ bed _ .” He gave a pointed stare at Obi-Wan. The older man shook his head.

“Thank you, again. I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

The boy smiled. “Dude, you pay me and let me eat your food, AND let me hang out with your awesome kids.” His gaze softened and seemed a little more serious. “I should be the one thanking you. Now, good night, Obi-Wan.”

“Good night, Anakin.”

* * *

**Anakin POV**

When he closed the door behind him he let out a breath. Obi-Wan was something else entirely. Anakin had been battling his crush for sometime now and spending most of the evening with the man made his chest flutter. He loved the little Kenbi family with his whole heart.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to  Padmé to let her know he was on his way home as he walked down the stairs of the apartment complex. 

The baby sitter went over his schedule for tomorrow as he walked home. He had to work at the shop tomorrow morning at five a.m, but after that he was all Obi-Wan’s. He usually goes to the man’s house at around seven a.m and he’s there until sometimes nine in the evening. He doesn’t mind spending most of his time with the Kenobi family. In fact, he loves it. 

Luke and Leia were so bright and had so much energy. They were a breath of fresh air. Their father was the same. Obi-Wan was an intelligent man who worked too hard in Anakin’s opinion. Over their year together, the two men had grown pretty close.

Anakin wasn’t even surprised he had fallen for the man. He was one of the most beautiful people Anakin had ever met in his life. With his auburn hair and neatly groomed beard, not to mention his strong stature and even stronger intellect, he seemed to have come straight out of Anakin’s wet dreams. Even the dad thing did it for him. Watching Obi-Wan dote on his kids and be a wonderful father made him like him even more. 

Lost in thoughts of his employer, he made his way home like no time had passed. He made his way into his apartment and dropped his coat and bag off by the door.

“Hey, step-daddy.” Anakin grimaced as Padmé laughed. “Still no luck?”

He sighed. “I am not trying to court him, Padmé.” She gave him and unimpressed look. “Okay, so, maybe there is a bit of courtship happening, but he’s a single dad. He doesn’t need to take care of another person.” Although, Anakin absolutely loved the idea of Obi-Wan taking care of him while they took care of the kids together. He shook his head of those thoughts and threw himself onto the couch next to Padmé.

“Here’s what I think,” she began, “you are an idiot.” He guffawed and gave her shoulder a gentle slap. “I’m just saying, the kids love you and you two are both horny for each other. You might as well make a move.”

Anakin shrugged and gave a hefty sigh. “I am too tired for this conversation. Now, if you’re done playing match maker I need to get some sleep.”

“Yeah, so you can be there early enough to make him breakfast.” Her knowing tone made him role his eyes. So, what? He liked cooking for him and the kids. There’s nothing wrong with that. 

“Good night.” He drawled and went to his room, ignoring his roommate’s meddling. 


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the comments and kudos, it seriously means a ton!
> 
> This chapter is kind of disgustingly fluffy and domestic. I explained Anakin's work life a bit better, but I don't know if it makes anymore sense.
> 
> Also, I know that at this age Leia and Luke should probably be in school, but for the sake of the story please ignore that.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

Anakin had never been a morning person. In all of his nineteen years the idea of waking up anytime before ten a.m. was met with disdain. After babysitting for Obi-Wan for a year, he gradually accepted his new morning person life with open arms, literally. The Kenobi’s were  _ all  _ morning people, so when Anakin came to the apartment at seven in the morning he was practically tackled by two toddlers and met with a cheery grin from Obi-Wan. 

The younger man tried to meet the enthusiasm of his company but he could only muster a small smile. He hadn’t slept well the night before and beginning his day at Watto’s shop had put him in a bad +mood. The man was insufferable and the only reason Anakin worked there was because he needed the money. Though he didn’t work many hours, Watto was too short staffed to fire him

He allowed Anakin to work in the shop early in the morning for a few hours before he had to be at Obi-Wan’s, but he worked his ass off on the weekends when Obi-Wan didn’t need him. Anakin never did have a day off, but he figured he would much rather make paper airplanes with two kids than have a day to himself. 

“Good morning, you three.” He set the kids down and straightened up as he looked at Obi-Wan. 

The man was wearing a tan sweater on top of a white button up with a dark brown tie and nice slacks. He was wearing his glasses and his hair was styled neatly. Anakin couldn’t help but appreciate the view. 

As far as Anakin was concerned, Obi-Wan was the epitome of sin. He was almost untouchable and so in control. All the younger man wanted was to see the professor lose his cool.. Wanted to grab him by his stupid hair and pull it until he looked like a mess. He felt himself bite his lip and attempted to temper his arousal. 

“Did you work at the shop this morning?” Obi-Wan tilted his head at him.

“Always.” Anakin smiled and brought his attention to Luke and Leia who had decided to latch onto both his legs. He missed the sad look Obi-Wan had given him.

“How would you guys like blueberry pancakes?” They jumped up immediately and sounds of joy filled the living room. 

Leia grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen as Luke pushed his lower back. Anakin chuckled and made a show of being pulled around by two toddlers. Once they had successfully herded him into the kitchen, Anakin broke away from the two and made his way to the cabinets. 

“Let me get it! Ani! Please, can I grab the pancake mix?” Luke was jumping up and down with his hands outstretched. Anakin just laughed and leaned down to pick him up. He lifted the boy up and allowed his little hands to grab the pancake mix. He set him down and grabbed the box out of Luke’s hands. 

“Okay, Chefs,” they giggled and sat up straighter, “who wants to stir?” There was a choir of “me’s” and Anakin gave a small smile.

“How about,” his gaze shot to the man in the door, “you two go watch some cartoons while Anakin and I make breakfast, hmm?” Anakin felt the butterflies form at the words. He knew logically that some of their acts were domestic, but cooking together? Anakin fought a giddy smile.

Leia pouted as Luke gave a blinding grin. “Okay, Dad. I love you!” Obi-Wan smiled and returned the sentiment. “I love you too, Ani!” Anakin just shook his head.

“You’d think we asked them to leave the country.” The older man let out a laugh.

“They are one for dramatics.” He gave him a look before adding, “Like someone else I know.”

Anakin grinned and gave the man a gentle slap. “Are you going to actually help me or just stand there?” The man raised his eyebrows and Anakin handed him a bowl. 

They sat in silence as Obi-Wan mixed the pancake batter and Anakin waited for the pan to heat up.. He could hear the kids giggling at whatever the characters on the T.V. were saying and could feel Obi-Wan next to him. It felt sickenly domestic and Anakin couldn’t help but want to do this for the rest of his life. He shook his head of these thoughts and focused on greasing the pan. 

“Let me pay you more.” Anakin turned his head towards Obi-Wan and gave him an unamused look. They have had this conversation before--several times, actually and it always ended the same. 

“I’m serious, Anakin.” Obi-Wan set the bowl down and turned to face the younger man fully. 

“And so am I. Seriously, my pay now is enough. More than enough. I don’t need any more money, Obi-Wan.” He saw the man sigh and shake his head.

“What if I want to pay you more? You do so much for us and increasing your pay is seriously no problem.” Anakin wanted to give in because, well, because he lied. He barely made enough to live on. He was lucky he lived with Padmé, who was extremely wealthy and essentially forced Anakin to let her buy groceries and other necessities to ease the financial burden of rent and bills.

He straightened his chin and smiled at Obi-Wan’s words. “Obi-Wan, please? You already pay me enough. Plus, I work two jobs, remember?”

If Anakin was honest with himself, he didn’t want the money because this wasn’t a job for him. He loved taking care of Obi-Wan and his kids. He enjoyed the domestic life he had created with the small family. 

“How much does Watto pay?” Anakin frowned at the question as he thought about it. Watto doesn’t pay much, just minimum wage and he told Obi-Wan so.

“Work for me on the weekends.” Anakin was taken aback as he looked at Obi-Wan in disbelief. He opened his mouth to question before the older man interrupted.

“Quit your job at the garage. You can take care of the kids on the weekends while I grade. You can have Sundays off and I will pay you more than double of what you make now at Watto’s.” The older man was confident in his solution and he looked at Anakin head on.

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin looked down and bit his lip. “That’s a lot of money and why would you pay me to be there when you’re here?”

“I’m paying for your time right now, aren’t I?” Anakin let out a sad laugh and nodded his head.

“Anakin, I don’t mind. In fact, I would appreciate your presence here more.” Anakin looked at him and felt his heart stop. Maybe Obi-Wan did feel the same way. The babysitter couldn’t tell if he was projecting or if Obi-Wan did have some semblance of romantic feelings for him, but he hoped for the latter. “The kids would too.”

A large smile was plastered to his face. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.” Without thinking, he grabbed the man and pulled him into a hug. When he realized what he had done his face went bright red and he almost tore himself away before he realized Obi-Wan’s arms were wrapped around his waist.

He felt the tension flow out of him as he enjoyed the embrace. Anakin never wanted to leave if he were honest. Obi-Wan was warm and fit in his arms perfectly. He could smell the man’s shampoo and feel the wool of his sweater against his skin. He closed his eyes just as a tiny six year old skipped into the kitchen.

“Daddy,” Anakin shoved himself away from the older man and felt his face burn. His breath came out labored and he bit his nail to calm himself. Obi-Wan looked much calmer and just turned towards his daughter.

“Yes, Dear?” 

“Is breakfast done? I’m hungry.” She let out a whine and Anakin released the breath he was holding.

“Yes, Leia. We’re cooking it now. Would you please tell Luke breakfast is almost ready?” She gave a smile and a thumbs up before bouncing out of the room. 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan nervously before letting out an awkward cough. “Hand me that batter?” The father did so and Anakin turned his attention to cooking the pancakes, trying to ignore his racing heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter--whew! There isn't much happening during this chapter but I wanted to introduce Anakin's new baby sitting schedule and include more of his thoughts about the Kenobi family.   
> I might keep this ff in Anakin's POV from here on out, what do you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a PWP but I literally cannot help myself.  
> Should I write more? ugh idk


End file.
